Blood of Diamonds
by DressLikeYerCrazy
Summary: Un-discontinued thanks to a review and PM. Second chapter is up, third coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

(John's POV)

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath of the cool night air. I looked up the at sky. No stars were visible. I hadn't really expected to see them, London being such a bright city.

Sighing, I kept walking, letting my mind roll over the past few days. Sherlock had just solved a murder which led him to find out of a ring of gem smugglers. Though I was skeptic at first, I had learned not to doubt Sherlock Holmes.

Unfortunately, the leader of the ring and some of his minions, how many I don't know, escaped the trap Sherlock and the police had set of him. Sherlock, his moody self, had run off to sulk somewhere, so, I was alone. At least I think he ran off to sulk. You never know with him.

The sound of footsteps brought me back from my thoughts. Sounded like they were coming from behind- Darn! Stop! I scolded myself silently. Just because it was nighttime, didn't mean I was the only one out. And just because someone was walking behind me, didn't mean they had evil intentions.

Then I felt something smash against my head and everything went black.

OoOoOoO

I woke up as they were dragging me into a…something. It was some kind of building. "Ugh." A groan escaped my lips and I heard one of the men pulling me snicker. Gosh, what did they hit me with? I couldn't keep my head up.

The next thing I knew, I was being tossed into a room. The room had no light, no windows, no furniture that I could see. The only light source was coming from the crack under the door. I heaved myself up to my knees and then leaned against the wall behind me. My eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness.

The first thing I became distinctly aware of was an uneven dripping sound. What was that? I stumbled to my feet. "Oh." Placing a hand on the cold concrete next to me, I took in a deep breath through my nose. It smelled musty. Something else too; a kind of metallic smell. Why had I smelling that before? I couldn't remember. The dripping continued. My head was beginning to clear. Good. More dripping.

What _is_ that? I looked around again. Wait. I squinted. Though it was obscured by shadow, I could see that there was something pressed up to the far wall. Legs - four of them. Something white. A mattress? It was a cot. But there was something off. Something wrong. Oh, gosh. That metal-like smell. Blood.

I stood there for a moment, stunned by the sudden realization. Why was there blood? _Whose_ blood was it?

I didn't think - just moved. Crossing the room, I knelt by the short little cot. I didn't flinch when I felt a puddle of liquid start to seep into my trousers. I was accustomed to the feeling. I felt my way to the person laying there. No shoes, pants yes, shirtless…The chest was rough and wet. Torn and bloody.

It was like someone has hit it over and over with the two-pronged nail end of it. Was this person ever alive?

My hands moved upwards to the neck. I felt a weak pulse, not preferable to strong, but there. Up to the face. As my hand passed over the nose and mouth I felt the slight intake and exhale of breath. I turned abruptly as the door behind me opened. A man stepped in.

"Got some questions for ya', Dr. Watson." he eyes moved up and down and side to side, as if he was scanning me. His hand raised and pointed then flopped back down to his side. "See you've found your friend. Put up quite a fight. Wouldn't tell us nothin'."

My brows drew together. "My friend…?" Oh, no. I turned back to the figure on the cot. The light coming from the open door shone over him. "Sherlock!"

OoOoOoO

When I felt the whip hit my back I screamed. "I don't know anything, darn it!" How many times had they hit me? I couldn't remember. Oh, gosh, please let this end. I have to get back to Sherlock. Please.

"I'll asked you once more, Doctor." the harsh voice said to me again. "What else do you know? The location of our hideout? How many operatives we have?" I sensed the whip raise. "I won't stop until you tell me. I've got _all_ night."

But Sherlock doesn't! I thought helplessly. "Alright! I-I know a name!" my voice was filled with pain. I tried to keep it level.

I heard the whip brush against the floor and the man came into view next to me. "Who?" he asked.

"Ben Holt."

"Good. Wanna' take a little break? My arm's getting sore." he snorted, looking to the side. "Take him." Another someone came and cut me down from where I was hanging by my hands. I stumbled along while he pushed me from behind back to the windowless room. Every time he shoved me, sharp pain ran up my back and into my neck. He pushed me through the steel door. I stumbled and fell onto the floor, gasping for air.

_No, no time. Come on, John. _I pulled myself up, over to where Sherlock was. "Sherlock. Can you hear me?" I checked his heart again; still beating. He didn't respond to me, but I hadn't expected it. "Oh, Sherlock." I took his limp hand in mine. "I'll get you out of here. I promise." His fingers curled slightly. He had heard me. Then I passed out.

**Well, here's the first chapter. I'm not sure if I really like it though. *purses lips* Got stuck on how to end it. Tell me if I should redo and I will. Or tell me you like it and I'll smile. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

(Lastrade's POV)

I sat down heavily in my chair and rubbed my eyes. It had been over 15 hours since I last slept because of this gem smuggling case. Gosh, Sherlock was really upset the leader got away. He had called - no, yelled - that all of us were idiots.

I heard a tapping at my door.

"Come on in." I outstretched a hand then waved it back toward me then let it rest in my lap. Sally stepped in.

"Inspector."

"Yeah?"

"Got a call for you on line two. Mycroft Holmes. Did a search on his name. Need a level 6 clearance to access the info." She snorted. "Must be high up."

My brows furrowed. Same last name as Sherlock? Brother? Father? Just like him not to tell. "'Kay. I'll take it in here." Sally nodded and left the room. I picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Detecti-"

"I know who you are, Lastrade. What I need to know now is if you're as stupid as my brother says." I began to retort but was cut off. "So listen closely."

"Fine." My voice was icy.

"Sherlock and Doctor Watson have been abducted by those villains you so carelessly lost early this very day. I hope you can do better. My brother's and his friend's lives depend on your performance. Check your email." _Click_.

I sat there for a second, the phone still resting over my ear. Sherlock and John have been abducted? Setting the phone back in it's cradle with one hand, I used the other to click my inbox. "_Hello, DI L. You have one new message."_

The message was blank with one file attached. I clicked it. _Scanning for viruses_. _None detected._

A new window popped up. On it was a slideshow of pictures and a video. I looked at the pictures first. One of Sherlock in front of 221b, the lighting suggested sunset. Him hailing a taxi. The taxi parked crookedly at the side of the road.

A picture of the driver, blood running down his face. He'd been shot in the forehead. My throat was suddenly very dry. I swallowed. _Continue slideshow._

A picture of John, locking the flat door, this time everything was dark. Him walking down the street. Three shadows on a brick wall. _End slideshow._

I clicked the video. A man's face came up first. He had a slightly hooked nose. Flabby cheeks. Thinning brown hair. "Good, Inspector. You checked your email." The face remained frowning. "This was the last place I caught John Watson on camera before he was taken. My brother is clever. I have no footage of him." he paused and sighed. "Go to this place. I'll meet you there," he said, his face disappearing. The video changed to John walking down the sidewalk. He passed a building and looked up at the starless black sky, looking like he was deep in thought. Two beefy men stepped into line about 10 feet behind him. They got closer, and I realized one was carrying a baseball bat. He raised it and…_crack_! John collapsed. They lifted him and scurried away, out of sight of the camera. The video relapsed. I hit the _stop_ button.

Slumping back in my chair, I called for Sally. "Donovan!"

Sally appeared at the door again. "What?"

"I need you to run a trace on a location in this video. I'll send it your screen."

"Alright." She left.

I tapped a few keys, the screen blipped, signaling it had been transferred.

I let out a quick breath. _This is going to be fun._

OoOoOoO

(John's POV)

"Oleg said, 'little break,' Doctor. Not a full on nap."

I was hauled to my feet. My head was spinning. I lurched forward out of the bulky mans grip and vomited. I rolled onto my side, the vile taste and smell of my last meal regurgitated overpowering my senses. I heaved again.

My arms were grabbed and he began dragging me away. I struggled weakly against him. "Sh-Sherlock." The light from the door was cast over my friend again. I could see his blood slicked chest rise and fall unevenly. I looked at his face and caught a glimpse of his brilliant silver-blue eyes just before I was pulled all the way from the windowless room.

OoOoOoO

(Lastrade's POV)

I looked at the tiny blood spatter on the pavement where John had been abducted. The red and blue lights from the squad cars next to and behind me made flashing shadows on the road and buildings. It was an eerie effect, even though I had seen it for many years.

A car could be heard getting closer. I looked up. It was black and expensive looking. It stopped by one of the other police cars. First a woman stepped out. She held a blackberry and didn't look up from it.

Next came a man in a light brown suit. I recognized him from the email video. "You must be Mycroft Holmes," I said, holding out my hand to him.

He gave a cursory nod. "Yes. Now, where did they go?"

"They?" I dropped my hand back to my side, as it was clear that this Holmes was not going to shake my hand. "Oh, uh, no. We don't know for sure, but the evidence would suggest they dragged Dr. Watson all the way down the street, then got in a truck or car. There are tire marks to support that theory."

"I'm _so_ impressed by your flawless brilliance," he said sarcastically.

I pinched the bridge on my nose. I was offended, of course, but had to keep my temper under control. Besides, Sherlock and John were the only thing I needed to worry about right now-my top priority. "Well, we have some leads and we're going to follow them. We'll have something by the morning," I said.

"I'll expect your call. My number." Mycroft held out a card to me with only the number-no name or address-typed on it.

I slid it into my pocket, watching as the enigmatic Mycroft Holmes stepped into the back seat of his black car and it pulled away. My mind was whirring and if Sherlock were here, I was sure he would tell me, "Shut up. You're thinking. It's annoying."

The last case I had given Sherlock was a tough one, at least to me. Jewels had been going missing from shops and museums. The thief had gone in without being seen and without tripping any alarms. Sherlock had solved it in three mere days, thwarting any more theft but unwittingly letting a fair amount of the thieves escape, including the leader, Oleg Slevinski.

Oleg and his men spent many days, even months, to plan their thefts. They planned multiple heists at a time, then committed the crimes in quick succession, one each day for however many heists they had planned. Sherlock had found who was in the operations, traced their past robberies, and found their hide-away, a secluded and abandoned warehouse in Basildon-

"Basildon," I whispered under my breath. "Basildon!" I shouted this time, and officers turned to look at me. "Donovan, come on! McDowell, follow us in your squad car, keep the lights off," I said, sliding into the driver seat of my own police car. Sally Donovan hopped in beside me and we sped away.

"You really think they would be back where we caught them?" she asked, skeptical.

I nodded. "Yes. It's perfect. We never would think of looking there again. It's like a game of hide-and-seek. The seeker never looks for the same person in the same place twice."


End file.
